Fallen Angelz
by UPURS98
Summary: R&R! What happens when two girls learn about thier past, but sill live through the painful past they already know? May and Rose learn thier witches and leave for Hogwarts. What else could happen when they fall for the most unlikely guys, the school legend
1. Different Shades of Green

Fallen Angelz 

Chapter 1: Different Shades of Green

""Rose… Rose, sweetie wake up… up… come on honey." Said a frail and pale looking women, who was dressed in a nurse's attire. She was very concerned about the deep reddish brownish haired girl lying on the cot to her right… the nurse swiveled on her stool to get a rag wet once she saw the young lady was stirring. Once the rag was wet the girl's eyes flinched. "Yes honey open up your eyes… that's it… yes…yes!"

"Hmmm… wha? where am I… ah shit, I'm in the nurse's office again!" Moaned the girl, whose name was Rose. Rose had a very thick and rich British accent, her deep intense storm weather blue eyes jolted open to absorbed her surroundings and to assure that her prediction was correct: she was in the nurse's office.

"We don't need the language… but yes your in my office again… honey we need to talk…" Said the nurse through pale eyes as she brushed brown hair out of Chinese eyes. "This is the third time this week an the eleventh time this month… you need to go to the doctors if not the hospital!" she shrieked.

"No… I'm all right just get May to take me home! I still feel a little faint" She tried to reassure the nurse of something she wasn't even sure of.

"Only if you promise me you'll go to the doctor's?" She tried to persuade Rose who was currently avoiding all eye contact with her.

"If I say I will but really won't will it get you off my case!" She said trying not to get impatient.

"Can you try to be a little more convincing?"

"Not a chance"

"Oh… all right… but don't get up to quickly! I'll fetch May… also can you at least try to raise your grades? I mean would it hurt try?" Said the nurse picking up the phone.

"Yes and I'm too young to die" Rose said sarcastically but the nurse didn't seem to find it funny. "Tough crowd" Rose whispered under her breath. Rose tried to get up but got 2 inches from the cot and fell back down as she winced in pain. She lifted up the right side of her shirt and sure enough a giant bruise covered her side. She had indeed hit something on her way down. _Why did I faint again? What was the whole green- _She thought to herself before she was interrupted by a figure shadowing over her. She glanced to see May's beautiful hazel eyes flash furiously over her and the bruise. May put her hands on her hips and her curly chest length brown hair fell to her side.

"I thought the nurse said you just had a _little_ fall…a giant bruise like that does not fall in the category of _little_." She said pouting her glossy crimson red lips. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Can you just shut the hell up and help me up?" She said holding her arms up to May like a little child asking for someone to hold them. May reluctantly pulled her slowly up, cautionary to the sudden bursts of pain that reflected in Rose's face. "Thanks…can you grab my shit." May glared at her for a second then grabbed her safety-pinned, duck-taped, piece of shit, black, bag from the corner chair. "Tell the doctor loving bitch that I'm leaving." Rose said as she threw her heavy bag over her left shoulder as she limped out the door with May waving back at the nurse.

May helped Rose down the stairs to their baby, their red Pontiac (brought over seas as a piece of shit and it resides as a piece of shit)

That they both had owned together but as they put it they had 'joined custody' over their only transportation that they took very good care of, hence the name 'baby'.

As May drove Rose home they talked for a while. " Yeah, I don't like that nurse, she has been a pain in my ass all year." Rose explained.

"Well you know that she is only trying to help you. I am not sure why the hell you're fainting, but hey it ain't bothering me if I get to get out of school. So do you want to take a drop by Mc Donald's today?" May said while keeping both eyes on the road in fear of her and Rose's safety. May never did like car rides that much. She still blames cars for killing both her parents and Rose's so now Rose and May live with Mrs. Black, one of their parent's friends.

"Yes…that sounds very good. I want a Mc Chicken meal. Then can we maybe go in and eat cause the car is getting too trashed with Mc Donald rappers." Rose said as she looked out the window of the car.

Rose and May pulled up to mc Donald's, got out of their car, and walk in. As always May goes up to order the meal while Rose goes and finds a seat and wipes the table till the table is cleared enough to eat lunch on. "Welcome to Mc Donald's can I take your order." The employee says with no enthusiasm in her voice.

"Yes, I would like two Mc Chicken meals and two wild cherry Pepsis." May said. May waited for a while for her order, once her order was done she took the food and sat down at the table in which Rose had cleaned completely. "Ok here is your Mc Chicken, drink, and your fries. So we will eat up then we will head home so you can get some rest." May said while taking a bite of her fires and sitting down.

"Yeah…ok." Rose said softly as she looked out the window.

As Rose looked out the window a sudden bright light of green blinded her and she passed out again. While she laid motionless on the dirty floor, in her head she could hear a women screaming…

May carried her out of Mc Donald's and into the car to drive home. She pulled up in the driveway about ten minuets later, which was the time Rose had awoken from her faint. "What happened…why did you faint…again?" May said with a little worry in her voice.

"I don't know. I saw some kind of green light, it was like a vortex… coming to one single point… different shades of green, the same green light I always see before I faint. Then I heard screams. A women screaming." she said in a hushed tone as she pulled her legs into her chest and held herself as she fought through her fright.

Chapter 2: A Foreign Visitor 

By the time both girls walked inside neither of them were in the mood to have a conversation. Rose walked in threw her bag down on the kitchen floor along with their car keys. Rose pulled back her mid-back length hair out of her face. Her head hurt and she was pissed off 'cause she didn't finish lunch. May however was just worried pure worried, but her worriment was just the absence of fear as she saw Rose stop mid-way through the doorframe into the kitchen.

"Rose can you please go through!" May said getting agitated.

"Who are you?" She heard Rose say but her back was turned toward her. _Who am I? What the fuck is she playing at? I mean-_ May thought as she was about to say but another voice cut her off another voice she had never heard before.

"Oh who me? Well err… I'm Mr. Bagman, Ludo Bagman… I um… work for a department for the Ministry of Magic!" He said proudly. May was in shock, who was this man and what did he want.

"What are doing here? Ministry of Magic? Magic period is weird enough but there's a _ministry?_ What do you want with Mr.…err…um… Bad man in my kitchen, or whatever you said…" Rose said trying to sound like a scruff-ghetto girl, but did not succeed because she failed at remembering his name (poor poor Rose).

"Uh... well… you might want to sit down for this." Bagman said pointing to a chair, but is Rose showed no interest in sitting she was enjoying herself as she stared him down. Bagman didn't like this he felt like she could see right through and that she knew everything, Rose had the upfront effect on people when she questioned them. May came up behind her to look over her shoulder at this uprising scene. "Ok, well don't sit then." He said laughing at his own joke, Rose was not amused, May thought he was just plain insane. "Well I am here to take you to Hogwarts!" He smiled… Rose gave him a scary look of confusion. "Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry…. It's for your protection ladies." He said in a thick Irish accent as if proud that he was a crackpot or at least sounding like one. "You must understand there is someone coming, a bad man, a wicked wizard at that." Mr. Bagman said trying to put some drama in the moment, but it didn't seem to work. Both girls just looked at him like they were going to charge or call the police.

"Ok I'm callin' the police." May said as she went to grab the phone.

"No, put the phone down." Mr. Bagman said, as he looked a little angry.

"NO." May said in a louder voice.

"I'm warning you, you better put the phone down now." Mr. Bagman said, as he seemed to be getting a little angrier now

. "Make me." May said in sarcasism. Then Mr. Bagman pulled out his wand from the lining of his cloak and as a white stream of light flowed from his wand the phone went flying on a little trip across the room.

"Now please sit down. Where was I…oh yes."? Both girls were so dumbstruck that they obediently sat down and listened intensively. "Now I am not expecting you two to understand everything, but your parents did not die in a car wreck. All of them were very powerful witches and wizards." Both girls were in such shock from these words that they had become numb. "Your parents died fighting one of the most powerful dark wizards and protecting you and each other. No one knows of you Miss Potter, but there are few who now of you, Miss Jones." Mr. Bagman said.

"Wait I thought our parents died in a car wreck, that is what Mrs. Black told us. So what else has she lied to us about?" May said in confusion.

'"Well…has she told you about what happened to her husband?" Mr. Bagman said.

"Yes, she said that he died before we came to live with her." Rose replied.

"She also lied. Her husband is in Askaban. He is still a live." Mr. Bagman explained.

"Askaban…what is that?" May wondered aloud.

"It is sorta like a jail for wizards and witches, but we will talk about this later. We really need you to get packed and set to Hogwarts right away. He-who-should-not-be-named is on his way to kill you two. Some how he found out where you were. " Mr. Bagman said.

"Wait a sec. Who is this 'he-who-should-not-be-named' fellow and why does he want to kill us?" Rose spoke out.

"Well…he would be Lord Voldemort. He wanted to kill your parents, Rose, so he came after them. May, your parents tried to save Rose's parents from Voldemort and they tried to save Har…you, Rose." Mr. Bagman says catching himself before he says something that is not to be mentioned. Both the girls think for a while then they decided that they might go with Mr. Bagman. "If I haven't already told you then I probably should you girls are witches." Both May and Rose were both in shock. Witches? Could it be?

"I suppose we will go with you, but wont Mrs. Black be mad that we just left?" May said.

"I have already talked to her about it this morning before she went to the store. She is going to head over to her friend's house and stay there for a bit so she will be safe. Then you two will come with me and I will get you enrolled at Hogwarts." Mr. Bagman explained. There was a further explanation but nothing too interesting.

May and Rose ran upstairs to get their things where they found a green note from Mrs. Black:

_Dear My Lovely Girls,_

_I'm so sorry that you found out this way but my dears this way is best, you'll be safe under Dumbleodre's watch and you'll be with other's like you, others with your same circumstances, Rose. I am so proud to have been able to watch over you but now the time has come for you to embrace your true destiny I have always wanted to see my girls heading off to Hogwarts. I know this is short but there isn't much time… I love you girls… I really do, and do not fret I will be fine…_

_Love always,_

_Your mum, Mrs. Black_

Tears were welling in the girl's eyes they missed her so much…already? They packed the note along with their things 'cause it was a piece of home They took almost an hour getting their things ready, and had over three trunks…each. Rose took a last look at her room and pouted as she closed the door behind her and followed May down the flight of stairs for the last time…


	2. Dearly departed

Chapter 3: Dearly Departed

The Hogwart's Express was quite lonely since there was like how many people on board? Three? Maybe a conductor (let's hope)!

The term at Hogwarts had already begun… Both girls were very… interested in the wall that they had to walk through at platform 9 ¾

Kept them preoccupied for the twenty minuets while they were getting the train ready, they scared a few muggles though, I mean they ran back and forth through the wall over and over and over and over again… over again… many times… **shivers**

"Well girl's how did you like the train?' Said Ludo as they were getting their cargo off the train. "Fun, huh?"

"You made us run through a Bloody wall!" said Rose looking angry.

"Yes, I made you do that once you two ran through it forty times on your own accord!" Bagman pointed out as both May and Rose stuck their tongues in anger for being wrong. Rose caught sight of the castle and all she could do was gleam at it, May noticed and ran to the front door.

"I thought we were going to school?" Rose asked in bewilderment.

"You are, love," Bagman answered softly.

"You said school not castle… my fairy tale has come true!" Rose sighed grinning sheepishly.

"Yes, you only have to share it with 300… 500… other kids… some fairy tale!" He said grinning to himself. Rose glared evilly at him but smiled when she saw May pounding on the giant doors which led inside…

"They won't open… hmph!" May said sounding like an innocent child in her cutest three-year-old voice.

"Maybe, tey don't like you… or maybe tey just big meanies!" Rose said acting like child herself.

"Girls act your age please… no of this-this childish being!" Bagman told them getting all snotty about it. Bagman pulled out his one and muttered something and the door began to descend to let them through, Rose and May were astonished by this…magic! "Or maybe I just wit a bunch of retards!" he said mocking them by acting like a kid himself.

They all slowly walked up the drive to take in the surroundings and all the wonderful things that were happening around them. The girls already adored Hogwarts it was like a dream come true for them. Once they entered the foyer they were greeted by some confused faces, faces that didn't look very welcoming. May couldn't help but to blush and feel awkward, but Rose who was quite the individual herself with her black corset dress over a pair of jeans with tons on bracelets and about six cross necklaces (not that she was religious or anything, just a little hellion rebellion) walked in with her chin held high and her eyes pointed up to where it looked as if she couldn't tell. Rose was more amused by this than bothered by it, actually she loved the attention. Rose was quite the different personality wise than most girls, she was very headstrong and had problems admitting she was wrong this is probably why so many arguments occurred in her old school. Rose had a snappy attitude, she would defend her friends and family at any extent, she will fight someone if came down to it (has before), but she liked to look different and act hyper and spunky, She often found herself blurting out a song in the middle of nowhere, she loved to sing and had beautiful voice, along with her poetry, she was just one of those girls that you either loved or you hated, there's no in between for her. May had always been a little more quiet than Rose was very outgoing and could make friends anywhere she went but May always followed Rose's lead, even when they were little. May does speak up for herself, but she is more defensive over Rose who was younger than her she would kill someone if they ever hurt her anymore than she already was emotionally. Emotionally May had accepted everything she had been dealt with only a few minor setbacks, Rose however hadn't she had been hurt too many times to forgive and forget and tended to hold grudges. May was always the sweetheart, never too much to worry about her, she liked to look different just like Rose but only she came out in her own sense, she loved to accessorize and always had on a shawl. Necklaces that matched, excessive jewelry. She was currently sporting some black Tripp Jeans and a black tee with Jack from the Nightmare Before Christmas on it she had on arm cuffs with safety pins in them on too, and both girls were sporting the Chuck Taylor's (they never wore anything else). May had a laid-back and relaxed personality, that's is if you don't piss her off, if you do she will do ape shit on your ass. May practiced restraint though toward this. They all walked up a flight of stairs and entered a long corridor and then another and another, which lead to a statue of a bird or something, Bagman muttered something then the statue swiveled to let them around. They went up a great spiral staircase till them came to an office with an old man dressed in a silver cloak. The man was behind a desk and beckoned them to sit in the chairs in front of him.

"Ahh, it's been so long. And my how much you both have grown… now I'm sure you ladies have questions, but we'll get to that later! Welcome to Hogwarts! I am your headmaster Mr. Dumbledore!" He said graciously standing up with his arms in the air. _He must have practice at this 'cause he's way too good at it. Maybe he shouldn't stand up he might collapse he looks ancient; hey if he faints he'll be pulling one of my moves! Ha!_ Rose thought. "Now we must put you into a house! Please Miss Jones you first sit here on this stool and I will place this hat on your head and it will put you into the house you belong in based on your personality, weaknesses, and strengths." He smiled to May as she jittery walked to the stool and plopped down. The hat began to move on her head.

"Yes… Yes… Well…. GRYINDOR!" It belched. Both girls jumped and May was reluctant to get the hat off her head. May sat down next to Rose and Rose soon got up and sat. "Hmmm…. Yes… you are cunning, but you do things for yourself, selfishness is never good!"

'Neither is being rude!" Rose said loud and clear to the hat that was hurting her ego.

"Hmm. And a quick temper, not to mention that tongue… which needs to be watched… yes… SLYTHERIN!" it yelled and Rose stood up brushing the hat to the floor and raising her fist at it, but quietly seated herself.

"Well, you girls will be taken to your dorms and we will talk later right now I am very busy. I apologize greatly!" He bowed and disappeared.

'We will be together won't we?" May asked as they left the statue behind.

"Well in some classes but you're in different houses. Sorry about that. The sorting hat doesn't chose where you belong on account of your friends. But on … well like Dumbledore said, on your…" Bagman said but his voice seemed to trail off as May and Rose pretended to listen but was mouthing words to each other. They were both somewhat frustrated.

'_What how could they split us up?' _May mouthed and pointed at the both of them.

'_We came here together and we should stay together, right' _Rose mouthed getting angered.

"Wrong… my ladies don't mouth words around people who can lip read… tisk tisk tisk even when their back is toward you, especially around mirrors" he said pointing to the ceiling. "No this is quite all right you'll be fine on your own… Now these here are the staircases they like to move so keep and eye on them! Now Miss Jones this is Ginny Weasly she will be very pleased to show you to your house's common room… oh yes and keep your mouth shut for your own protection" May followed the little girl in an orange jumper up a flight of stairs and disappeared as Bagman winked to her. "No you this way to the dungeons…" He said delightfully.

"Dungeons?"

'Yes, don't worry their quite warm and delightful!" He said trying to be reassuring. Rose's stomach went weak. "Ah yes right here your password is _Bogart _pretty cool word, huh?" He said as the wall opened to let them into a square shaped room with brick walls and a comforting fireplace." Have fun, oh yes ask Patty if you have any questions, your things are by your bed darling!" he said as he closed the door.

"What kinda place is this?" Rose asked to herself as she felt the engravment of a snake on the gray hard stonewall that was icy cold. "Yeah, oh so warm and delightful!" She said trying to imitate Bagman.

"It's nice once you to used to it…and eh… who are you?' said a very sexy British voice behind her. She turned around to see a pale boy with blonde hair that almost covered his blue eyes.

"Me? Well… err… I'm Rose… Rose… Jones… yes Rose Jones!" She said smiling curtly. Rose decided it was best not to give out her real name, at least not yet.

"I 'oppose your new, hmm?" He said looking at her closely.

"No I've been here this whole time… damn I guess you haven't noticed me!" She said sarcastically. Which eased the tension as she saw him smile.

"Quick on your feet, aren't you… that's nice!" He said smiling as he looked down because he was indeed blushing.

"And you are?" She said changing the tone for she realized this was a complete stranger.

"Draco Malfoy… you might have heard of my father, Luscious Malfoy?" He said trying to gain ground.

"Nope, never… is name supposed to mean something?" She said trying to figure him out as she stared him down.

"Well... yeh… guess not… doesn't really matter. Actually I'm quite disturbed that you keep looking me down." Draco said getting defensive.

"Am I, little old me, making _you_ feel uncomfortable." She said with force and laughter in her voice.

"Little is true… but no, it's just awkward." He said laughing for the first time in front of her.

"I'm not that short, I mean I know I'm no Michael Jordan, but I'm not a dwarf either…" She said a little hurt. Rose was literally only 4'9" but she wasn't large either she was the perfect weight for her size.

"Your like four foot nothing!" He said.

"Well, it was a pleasure meeting you, it really was... maybe we can chat later… be looking foreword to it!" Rose said laughably trying to get around him to find this Patty person or another.

"OH did I offend you?" He said in a controlled manor.

"Oh, Gee ya think?" She said pushing around him, still smiling

"Well I didn't mean to" He said putting his arm up to block her from going anywhere.

"Is this your idea of flattery? Because if it is your social skills need a little bit of tweaking." She said grinning deviously.

"Flattery, eh? Now who's insulting who?" He said still holding his arm in place.

"If I didn't know better Mr. Malfoy, I'd say you were flirting with me," She said smiling at his baby blue eyes.

"Mmm… Can plead the 5th?" He said finding himself smiling, he looked away.

"MM...MM … Not a chance" She said smiling as he turned red. "Wait are you blushing?"

"I'm not gonna answer that" He said trying to avoid eye contact.

"Hmm. Overruled!" She said acting like a judge.

"Then I guess I'm guilty," he said finally looking at her.

"Well, this is cute it really is, but if your Rose your supposed to follow me!" said a girl who came to break-up their balcony scene, She had Black hair up in a bun and green eyes and she was a little on the plump side, certainly not pretty.

"Hmm, and you must be Patty?" Rose said assuming as she lifted her bags. She began to walk but realized that Malfoy still had his arm up blocking her. " I can't go anywhere with your arm here"

"That's the point!' He said pulling down his arm as he walked off she saw a smile leak out of his face.

"Wow never seen Malfoy act that way!" Patty said brushing off the thought. "You know he's bad news right" She said climbing up a flight of stairs.

"It's okay… I like bad boys" She said grinning as she unpacked her things and went to her four-cornered bed and flopped down.

May walk in to her new room and stared around her to see where she was going to be living from now on. As she looked around she noticed a girl with puffy brow hair sitting on the floor near a fireplace holding a book while looking into the fire then looking back down into the book that she was holding. May walked over to her and decided to start up a conversation.

"Ummm, I was wondering if you would know, by a chance, where I should put my stuff. I am kinda new here so I am pretty confused." May said staring at the girl sitting on the floor.

"I believe you would put your things in the room up stairs from here. Which is were you are going to be staying. I will take you up there and show you the place." The girl closed her book and got up. She walked up to May and looked at her. "So what is your name?"

"I'm May, and your name is…" May said looking at the girl for a response.

"Herimonie. Now let me show you where you will be staying then maybe if you would like I can tell you about classes here and about Hogwarts." Herimonie said as she walked up the stairs to her room in which was going to be May's room as well. The room had a warm feeling as she looked around at about twenty-five beds all around. "So what wizarding school did you go to before here?"

"Umm… none… is that bad?" May asked.

"Well what year are you?"

"I don't know… do you?"

"No that's why I asked you…" May glared at her for this remark.

"Bitch" May said under her breath but Herimonie heard.

"OH yes I'm the bitch, at least I'm not half-witted!" She said through thick and bulging eyes.

"What exactly did I do to you to deserve your snappy attitude?" May asked trying to be civil.

"Nothing, I've had a bad day so far… Sorry!" She said like she actually meant it. "Come with me to the great Hall and sit by me for lunch? It'd be a pleasure to have you sit by me!" She said reaching out her hand to retrieve May's.

"Okay, I suppose… if you promise not to take anything else out on me!" They both smiled at each other and linked hands as they left the tower.

Authors Note:  
PLEASE REVIEW! COME ON WE SAID PLEASE… And don't hate, we would like some constructive critism!


	3. Meet 'n' Greet

**Chapter 4**

**Meet 'n' Greet**

_Disclaimer_: We don't own any part of Harry Potter the only things we own in this story is our thoughts and ideas!

Once unpacked Rose decided it would be best to figure out where everyone else was at this time, she went back into the square common room, where only three people remained by the hard oak desk positioned in the corner. One of them was Draco, the other two looked like hogs, both with short brown hair and pudgy faces. The only difference was that one was short and fat and the other was tall and fat, but they were both over weight. Draco saw her and looked down as if unsure of what he should do, he was still a little pink in the face. Rose graciously walked head held high over to them.

"Where is everyone supposed to be?" She asked looking at Draco who still had his head down then she looked at the other pigs for an answer but they only looked at Draco. "Fine, I shall roam around the castle… get lost, and probably never be seen again!" She said over dramatically as she turned on her heel to leave. Draco's head shot in a grin.

"Everyone's supposed to be in the Great Hall!" Draco said through a thick smile. She turned around.

"If everyone's supposed to be in the Great Hall then why aren't you?" She said walking up to Draco who was sitting on the desk.

"It's only to eat… and I'm not hungry, besides I don't want to look at Potter!' The other two started laughing with him. Rose was a little offended that he said her last name like a dieses, but she quickly remembered her lie to him and acted as if it didn't bother her.

"Well I don't know where that is so you can show me!" She said working her charm. He pretended to be shocked.

"And what would give you the reasoning to think that I would take you there?" He said grinning because he was glad to hear her offer and really did want to go with her.

"Because it gives you another chance to flirt with me and then deny it afterwards." He looked wicked shocked and then they both smiled at each other and laughed. He looked down one last time and jumped off the desk.

"See you two later!" He yelled as he followed her out of the common room. Once outside of the common room Rose began to go to the left and Draco grabbed her hand and pulled her right. "Where are you going? The Great Halls this way!" He said still not releasing her hand and going up some stairs.

"I dunno that's why I requested you to join me, duh!" He looked back at her and smiled at her cockiness, and she smiled back.

"You would get lost so easily… you have fun embarrassing me, don't you?" He said walking level with her now.

"No… You have fun being mean, when you don't really mean it. And I'm not flirting with you now!" She said making eye contact.

"I'm not purposely mean, it's just… my dad, he's like that and he kinda rubbed off on me I guess."

"Well, it can be kinda cute… but it's even cuter when you turn bright red while blushing!" She said smiling.

"Yeah well I try…" he said turning red right then. She couldn't help but to keep smiling.

"Am I ever going to get my hand back? Not that I mind or anything, but er…" She said looking down at their hands locked together, they seemed to fit perfectly together. He released and looked away.

"Er… sorry!" He said but she only smiled. The both of them entered the Giant Great Hall, Rose soon realized why the Great Hall was so great, the candles that graciously light the room were floating above the four tables, under an enchanted sky. Rose was in awe by this marvelous sight.

"Uh, do you want to sit by me?" Draco asked in slight embarrassment.

"Sure, but let my find my sis first! Okay? Save me a seat!" She winked at him as she walked off to the table that had a giant lion

Flag above. She didn't see May anywhere, and then she saw May enter with a girl who looked as though she had put her finger in a light socket, her hair was way too frizzy for it to be normal. May seated herself at the end of the table next to a red head boy that looked like a chump, and a boy with brown hair and round glasses. They were all shaking hands greeting May with warm smiles. Rose ran to her, and May jumped up to complete their hug.

"So how has your day been so far, Precious?" May asked with the biggest smile in the world.

"Okay, I suppose, love! And who are your friends?"

"Well, this here is Herimonie, she greeted me in the first place. This is… Ron, right?" The chump nodded in agreement. " This is Harry… Harry Potter!" May said eyeing Rose as she said the last name. Both of them remembered Ludo Bagman starting to mention someone's name earlier, but he quickly stopped himself after Har- and Harry seemed to fit (Previous Chapter). "This is Seamus Finnigin, Neville, Fred, and George. Ron, Fred, and George are all brothers; well Fred and George are twins though. " Both boys smiled at Rose who returned a smile.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you all!" Rose said grinning sheepishly; she should be accustomed to this type of attention, 'cause she got it no matter where she went. This type of flattery always seemed to happen to her, she didn't understand it, May was indeed prettier.

"And whom have you been hanging with?" May asked.

"People!"

"What Kinda people?"

"The kind that walk, talk, and eat… Just like us!" Rose said as she gasped.

"No Way!" May asked astonished, then laughing. "Do these _people_ have… _names?_" May asked acting in quite a bit shock.

"_Names? There isn't such a thing, is there?" _She said starting to sound like Professor Trewany. "Draco mostly, I guess... then this annoying little girl, named Parvati, who resembled a pig… Ugh!" She said in complete and total disgust.

"Ha, you hang out with Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"Well, he doesn't seem to like you much either, Potter!" Rose said snappy like.

"I didn't say he did… how could you like a ferret?" They all laughed.

"How is he a ferret, I so have to hear the story, later. I'm gonna go eat!" She waved over her shoulder and left in a hurry. She seated herself in the empty space beside Draco. She fit right in with devious crowd. "So, tell me how did'ya get your nickname?" She said grinning with her hands holding up her chin resting on the table.

"What nickname?" He said in complete confusion.

"Ferret!" She said smiling as his face went blank. "Do tell!" She said in complete enthusiasm. She soon heard a long story about Mad-eye Moody.

**

* * *

**

May was graciously filling her plate to the brim and she was downing cup after cup of Pumpkin Juice.

"So Ron I know you have siblings, and Herimonie has already told me about her family, so Harry do you have any siblings?" She asked trying to figure out more.

"No… my mum and my dad died when I was jus' a baby." He said as if it didn't bother him. "You have heard about my family, haven't you?"

"No… why are you _special_" Harry shook his head "famous?" Harry sighed as May said this. May soon learned of Harry Potter's famous past. "So you're the boy who lived?" May asked bewildered by the tasks he had triumphed over.

"Yeah, some call me that!" Harry said smiling at May. May then spilled about her and Rose's journey to where they are now… even about the Harr- part. And Rose's last name.

"So in the last couple of days you guys have been through some great ordeals!" Said Harry.

"Well I am going to the library, and Ron's coming too… he needs to study for his potion's final."Herimonie said demanding like. Ron muttered something but reluctantly got up and left. Fred and George left to do something or another. Seamus and Neville needed to speak with Professor Sprout about finals. Which left Harry and May together. They talked endlessly about pointless things but they were having fun.

"Well we should be getting back!" Harry said noticing that they were only about twenty people still seated.

"Wow we really must have lost track of time! Hm, Harry…"

"Yes"

"Can show me where the common room is I forget?" May gave him a weary smile.

"Course... right this way Miss!" He said chauffeuring out of the Great Hall. Once in the common room, May was greeted by Professor McGonagall.

"Hello May, I am Professor McGonagall, and I am your Transfiguration Teacher. I have to tell you about your school uniform that you shall wear tomorrow for your first day… we ordered it and it hasn't come in yet… the owls are late as usual… I M afraid that you must ask to borrow one of your peers…" McGonagall said and left.

"Herimonie I need an outfit!" May yelled when Herimonie and Ron reentered with loads of books.


	4. Lessons

Chapter 5

Lessons

Rose was quite looking forward to the lessons the next morning that was except for when she informed she had to borrow and outfit from someone… She didn't know anyone except for pig headed Parvatii who was at least twice her size. Rose then decided to worry about it in the morning, she laid down in her bed rather late at night but couldn't sleep things kept on bothering. When slumber did finally come she interrupted by a memory dream she wished she could have forgotten.

_He parked the car a long ways from her house and leaned over and began to kiss her, she pulled away. "No, just take me home" He grinded his teeth at her "Please, Kyle"_

"_Not right now… we're not through here!" He screamed. She reached for the door handle as he had locked it, she struggled to get it unlocked, once she did she tried to get out of the car but he grabbed her by the hair and through her back against the seat. Rose began to scream he covered her mouth, and she bit him. "You dirty Whore!" He screamed to her as she fled the car. He got out and chased her down. He grabbed her arm and flung her against the wall of a nearby garage, he began to strangle her. Then leaned in and began to kiss her. She struggled to get free of his grasp, but he punched her in the stomach, she winced in pain but knew better than to talk. He began to feel her up, she tried to get free again as he went for her belt and he slammed her head against the wall… everything went black._

Rose jolted up in cold sweat, tears already falling from her eyes. "Why… why… why me?" She whispered to herself as she watched tears fall to the blanket. Everyone was asleep, she decided to go back down to the common room to sit by the fire, she felt cold even though she knew it couldn't be stopped. She sat on the couch right in front of the fire and held her knees to her chest. She had done this many times before as she had contemplated what to do next. She kept crying, she cried too hard to hear anyone come down.

"Are you okay?" Said a voice behind her, a voice she recognized all too well. She whipped her nose with her sleeve.

"I'm fine… Draco, go back to bed." She said in a hushed whisper a she dug her nails into her skin and slid them down, making only three scratches with little to no blood. He sat down next to her; she let the hair fall in front of her face so he couldn't see her.

"Are you sure, because… to me… crying doesn't fit into the category of okay!' He said brushing her brown hair out of her eyes; there was mascara down her cheeks lining the path the tears had taken. He whipped a tear right as it was about to fall off her face,

"I'm sorry, just had a bad dream, I guess I got al little worked-up over it… I'm really okay," She said whipping her own eyes now.

"Can I ask what it was about?"

"Just a really bad memory!" She said as her lip quivered.

"Oh… I'm sorry…"

"Me too..." She said as tears burst through her eyes again. He held her for a while. She stopped crying shortly after. "What are you doing up?"

"Had a bad dream myself" He said as she looked up at him. " Just a fear that came to reality" She laid her head back on his chest. "Here lay down," He said moving on the floor, she sprawled out on the couch and he rested his chin on the edge of the couch near her face. "You should get some sleep!" He said standing.

"Wait… don't leave me all alone" she said. He couldn't resist her intensely blue eyes.

"Okay…" He said grabbing a blanket from a nearby chair and laying it over her. She moved over for him to lie next to her. He crawled under the blanket.

By morning however, Rose awoke to find her head on his bare chest and she was suddenly confused… all the sudden the memory came back to her, the dream, Draco coming down, and him staying with her. Head had his arm under and their feet were twisted together. She felt complete for once in her life and she didn't dare me in fear the feeling would leave her. Ten minuets her awoke with a stir. He smiled when he looked down into her beautiful eyes.

"Thank-you…" Rose moaned but still not moving.

"What was I supposed to do… Leave you here?"

"Yeah… you were… but I'm happy you didn't" She said smiling, she now realized that she was in daisy-dooks with Betty Boop on them and a black tummy shirt, he was only in plaid pajama pants.

There was quite a commotion once Pansy came down stairs and saw this scene; Rose decided this would be a good time to get ready for her classes. She had the black shirt that she needed even though it was safety-pinned and shaggily cut it worked. She didn't have the oxford shirt. She threw on her black stockings even though they had red ribbons lining the side of them, and threw on her Chucks. She brushed on red eye shadow and black eyeliner and left to ask Draco for another favor

May was down in breakfast already sitting by Herimonie, Harry, and Ron. She was borrowing Herimonie's outfit and was enjoying her food. This was her first day of lessons she had Defense Against the Dark Arts first. Harry and her were in a deep conversation about Quiditch, May was fascinated by this sport.

"Yeah, I'm the seeker of the team, have been since my first year here!" Harry said proudly. "Own a Fire Bolt myself… the Weasly twins are beaters on the team as well… we have and outstanding team all together!"

"I bet you do," Said May batting her eye lashes in a flirtatious manor. He grinned back. "So… When will I get to see the famous Harry Potter in action?"

"This Friday we verse Ravenclaw!"

"Can't wait!"

"Neither can I" Harry said getting up and Grabbing his books as May followed in pursuit. "Here let me take those!" He said grabbing May's books from her.

"Thanks"

"Anytime," He said through a wink.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was quiet a blur. It went by rather quickly, well May wouldn't really know she had her eyes on other things… Harry for instance. After that they had study hall with McGonagall then lunch May couldn't help but to smile at Harry all through lunch.

"Great we have Care of Magical Creatures with Slytherin..." Ron said sarcastically.

"Yay… Rose… I get to see Rose!" May said through a big grin.

"Yes, well that's great for you but we have to see Malfoy…" Harry said muttering something else under his breath.

"Oh wonderful, Care of Magical Creatures with Gryffindor!" Draco said sarcastically.

"May… my Mayeekins!" Rose yelped out of pure joy!

"Well I so happy that you get to see your friend… Saint Potter .er!" Malfoy growled.

They left to go to the edge of the grounds toward a small hut that Draco told her belonged to an oaf of a fool. Once concealed by trees in the wood Rose saw May next to all her friends, May ran to her. Thy wrapped their arms around each other like they hadn't seen each for years nevertheless a day…

"Look at you fit to go to school here!" Rose said to May looking at how she seemed to fit in perfectly in the crowd of their uniformed peers.

"Yes, your shirts a little big... don't you think?" Harry, Ron, and Herimonie came over to join May.

"Yeah, well it's Malfoy's I don't know any girls who aren't giants compared to me!" They all laughed. Harry seemed to be examining her closely. "Can I help you?" She said glaring at Harry. Ron nudged him… he hadn't realized that the conversation had turned to him.

"Uh, Sorry… just um…?" Harry said looking to his feet

"Just um, what?" Rose said not taking her eyes off him.

"Well-"

"Oh, Come off it Rose… I told him about What Bagman said, and about you… he's just curious, I mean these aren't normal likenesses. Rose he's only suspecting the same thing you are. No reason to get defensive." May interrupted Harry.

"What? Did you listen to a Bloody word Bagman and Dumbledore said?" May looked to her feet turning red. "Well fine I'll tell you what he said he said to keep any information to minimal, watch our backs, to keep our mouths shut for our own protection, I was protecting my last name!" Rose said in a know-it-all tone.

"It's only us, we won't tell anyone!" Ron said trying to sound brave.

"Yeah" May sounded.

"I understand that they're your friends it's just… I've heard a ser few things about all of you." She said keeping her chin up

"Well I'm sorry I told but your not there for me to confide in all the time, and I need to talk about this stuff with someone!" May said looking up for the first time.

"Oh May, I'm so sorry I snapped! I just… just… miss you… I completely understand. I just… bad dream. No biggie though! I'm so sorry!" Rose said hugging May!

"Bad dream, not again?" May whispered in Rose's ear. Rose shook like she was about to tear up, "Don't you worry, nobody's gonna hurt you here… I won't let them." She said as Rose sniffled and straightened up becoming the bad ass that she normally was. May gave he a kiss on the cheek before releasing her.

"I'm sorry to all of you too…" Rose said looking them dead in the eyes. None of them said anything. "Why are you looking at me so curiously, I mean it's not like we look alike?" Rose asked Harry.

"We might not, but…"

"She's right ya know, you got brown hair and she's got red, the only thing that's alike are your piecing blue eyes." May said.

"Umm…well… Harry here looks like James… you look an awfully like Lily Potter… with the red hair ya know?" Herimonie said. Rose was taken aback.

"Well today I want the Slytherins over 'er… Terday yers have a work sheet ter werk on! Get in groups of fer!" Hagrid announced. May and Rose both jumped back at the sight of this giant. "Who are they?" Hagrid said indicating May and Rose.

"New students Hagrid!" Harry said.

"Oh well get into your houses ladies…" Hagrid said as Rose walked to Malfoy who was sitting on a giant bolder, he smiled to see that she had returned. Malfoy was scribbling on a piece of parchment.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked as she climbed next to him. There were a few words that were addressed to Goyle. He took his wand to it and muttered a few words and it turned into a bird then he held it in the palm of his hand and blew. It flew flapping its wings all the way to Goyle. "That's bloody brilliant… teach me!" She said grinning. He smiled and grabbed more parchment.

"Write a note to someone!" He said. Rose wrote a note to May all it said was 'I love ya!'

"Now what?"

"Take your wand an-"

"I don't have one"

"Oh well here's mine… now say _minverio_" She did as she was told and it transformed instantly! She was in pure shock. "Now blow on it" She took a deep breath and blew rather hard, spit flew with it too, it was a horrible blow. "NO, no, no, let me help you" He said as he scooted toward her put one hand around her and grasped both of her hands and laid them in his palms, exactly like he had done. "Now on the count of three blow gently" He had his head right next to her face as he whispered that in her ear "one… two…three" they both blew and off it sailed.

"Yeah…. Yeah I did it!" She said in a childish but ecstatic voice.

"Yeh, ya did" He said, She turned her head to find him looking at her. Their faces were only inches away.

"Thanks…" She whispered almost unable to be heard.

"Well, er's yer papers!" Hagrid said passing them papers.

"Oh thanks, but I don't have a book." Rose said to Hagrid.

"Well, ask someone… er, Malfoy will share with yer!" Hagrid said moving on.

"Will you?" Rose asked looking as cute as ever.

"Yeah…you bet!" They worked rather well together with the occasional laughs and giggles. Rose looked over to see that May and Harry were sharing books too, they looked cute together, laughing and giggling in the sunlight. Rose smiled in delight and then went back to work!


	5. Games

Disclaimer… we don't own Jk Rowling's ideas or characters. We DON'T Harry Potter!

Chapter 6

Games

That evening in the Great Hall Rose decided that she could care less how much trouble she would get in, she sat next to May at the Gryffindor table. Rose had her Ipod handy and was downloading " Immortal" by Evanescence. Once the song was fully downloaded, Rose played it at minimal volume. Harry, Ron, Herimonie, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Fred, and George were watching as Rose and May sang on key to the slow part. But near the end of the song, once the drums and guitars were playing May grabbed the fork and was pretending to rock out on a guitar using the pitch fork area of it as strings, Rose grabbed two light candles and blew them out and was banging them on the table on tune with the song like drum sticks. Unconsciously they began to sing really load, sounding good, every head turned toward them. As the song ended they did one final rock pose and turned to see everyone looking at them laughing hysterically.

"Thank-you, thank you very much, We'll be here all year!" Rose said giving everyone the rock on sign. Everyone laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Yeah!" May said laughing at herself in unison with Rose. They left the Great Hall still laughing.

"Great Show!" Said Malfoy from behind.

"Well I'm glad I could impress you!" Rose said wearily.

"You don't have to do that to impress me!" He said grinning as he walked on past her.

"Then what do I have to do?" She asked as he turned around before heading up the stairs.

"Nothing…" Rose looked at him unconvinced. "You already Have" He said hurtling himself up the next flight over stairs.

"Ahh… he's cute…" Said May in a mocking fashion.

"Yeah he is" Rose said smiling.

"So Malfoy likes you" Said Harry catching up with them.

"No ya think, Caption Obvious?" She said laughing at him. He laughed back.

"No I think he hates you!" He said grinning.

'I second that opinion" She said gloating.

"Well that's nice at least you have someone" Said May.

"Why do you sound so down… it looks like you have someone too!" She said grinning at Harry and May as she headed down the dungeon corridor.

"I don't know what she's talking about… do you?" Said May trying to cover everything up.

"I do" Harry said as he flushed and ran ahead. May smiled heartily blushing all over.

May walked to the tower alone, but she didn't mind, she was too busy taking in this memory. Once she arrived in the tower, she saw Harry sitting in the chair near the fireplace, with Herimonie to his right. He blushed and looked down when he saw her.

"Hey!" She said seating herself opposite of Harry.

"Well I'm going to bed, _I've _finished my homework if only other people would do the same" She said glaring at Harry as she left.

"She's referring to me if you didn't know!" He said grinning with his head down.

"Yeah, I guessed!" She said smiling, longing for him to look up. " I lied!"

"To who?" He said finally looking up, as their eyes met he grinned.

"You…"

"When?"

"When we were leaving the Great Hall."

"About?"

"Rose's comment"

"Okay, what about it?"

"I… know exactly what she's talking about too!" He looked shocked and then he smiled realizing she was serious. "I hope you have a good night!" She said leaving up to the dromedary.

"Trust me I am!" he said as she smiled and departed leaving him all alone with a grin on his face that refused to leave.

Next morning Rose woke up and got ready for her classes for that day. She puts on Draco's outfit that she is borrowing from him. They were so big on her, but it seemed to do. Rose walked out to the Slytherin common room and found… to her surprise… Draco sitting in a chair just reading a book of some sort. "Well… hello there." Rose said to him as she walked up to him with a simile on her face.

"Hello," Draco said back to her. He put down his book and walked up to her. "I was just wondering…have you ever played Quidditch before?"

"Well…no…I am not even sure what that is." Rose said for a reply.

"It is a game where you fly on a broomstick and try to catch some a ball for you're team… and stuff like that." Draco said replying to her question while smiling at her.

"Uh-…I have never been on a broomstick before. I am kinda new to all this magic stuff." Rose said looking as confused as ever. _Where did they come up with the thought of using a broomstick anyways? And where is he going with this whole…game thing._

"We have a few minutes before class…that is just enough time to teach you how to fly on a broom." Draco says grabbing Rose's arm directing her outside the school.

"Huh?" Rose asks as she is being dragged out the doors and onto a big field. Draco gets on his broom. Looking at Rose, Draco ushers her to come sit on the broom with him. As she get on they take off.

"Wooooooo…Weeeeee!" Rose says as Draco holds on to her hands helping her direct the broom steadily.

"Now I am going to let you direct the broom." Draco says to her letting go of her hands and wrapping his arms around her waist. Rose takes a deep breath then leans down on the broom so it goes straight down like a roller coaster. As they almost hit the ground Rose pulls up as fast as she could and they went flying back into the air. "Wooo…you almost scared me there. I thought you wanted to hit the ground." Draco said still holding on to Rose's waist, but now with a firmer grip.

"Me? Little me made you scared. Well…let's see what this broom can really do." Rose pulled the broom right she almost flung Draco off the broom. "So how does this thing go faster." Rose said turning around to see if Draco was still on the broom after that last turn.

"I believe that it is going as fast as it can right now. I think that you can fly a broom fairly well," Draco paused for a second. "Now lets see if you can catch this… it's called a snitch." As Draco threw the ball Rose sped up a little faster and then dove down to catch the ball. Once she retrieved it she pulled back up again so that she didn't hit the ground. "I definitely think you could be the new seeker for the Slytherin team," Draco said as Rose lowered the broom down to the ground so they could get off. "Try outs for the team are today and I think you are pretty capable of making the team." Draco said now hopping off his broomstick, and helping Rose off too.

"We're not done are we?" She asked with a hopeful expression on her face.

"For now… yeah!" He said smiling at her. "We should get to class!" he said as they left for Potions.

Once they arrived in Potions a greasy haired, crooked nosed man came bounding into the classroom.

"Now today we are going to make the Truthful Potion, does anyone know what this potion will do?" He said looking around at the class with no real expression on his face. Rose raised her hand. "Yes, and you are?" He said looking as unpleasant as ever.

"Rose…" She said high and proud.

"Ah… another Potter…" He said smirking, Draco looked at her in bewilderment. "So what's the answer, Potter?"

"Well hence the name _The Truthful Spell_ I would guess, out of common sense that it makes someone, the drinker perhaps, tell the truth?" She said saying every word slowly, as if explaining it to a two year old while acting like a know-it-all.

"Well, it seems you're common sense, is very correct. Too bad Mr. Potter doesn't show the same common sense." He said glaring at Harry.

"Maybe Mr. Potter doesn't like answering greasy haired men, but hell that's just a suggestion." Rose said getting him back for calling Harry a no brainer.

"Hmm, well that's wonderful… now the ingredients you need to add are on the overhead along with their sizes. Get to work, all of you!" Snape snarled.

"I'm sorry!" She said as she turned to Draco, he looked at her in utter disgust. He left to get his ingredients. Rose almost began to cry. "professor Snape… may I go to the restroom!" She bellowed.

"Fine!" He said thoroughly agitated. Rose ran from the room, Draco looked to the door as she left and May saw the look of sadness creep onto his face, he made a decision. Rose ran down the corridor and stopped behind a suit of armor. Tears leaked through her eyes. Everything she had been holding in, fell out in her tears. Rose never saw May, she had been lied to, and the dream over and over again.

"Rose… Rose.." She heard in the distance. She closed her mouth to keep in any noise. Draco came running around th corner. She wiped her eyes quickly.

" Come to make me feel shitter, have you?" She said from down behind the suit of armor. She was now on the floor from crying so ahrd.

"No… are you okay?" He asked as he knelt beside her.

"Why do you care? I'm related to Potter?" She said as another tear fell.

"Yeah, I know… I'm sorry that was cruel to look at you like that…" He said sincerely.

"You don't mean that… " She said tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Yes, I do… Rose… I… I… I like you… I…" But his voice trailed off. Rose stopped crying and looked into his baby blue eys.

"You what?"

"Eh… I'm not lying either… I never meant to make you cry I feel awful." He said.

"it's not just you… everything that's happened recently just came spilling out, after the only person that actually seemed to like me, suddenly seemed to hate me…"

"Rose, I should hate you for being related to him… but… I can't… not now that I know you…. Now that I… like you." She smiled and crawled out from the armor.

"I'm sorry… I should have told the truth…" He took her hands and wiped her eyes and helped her up.

Now it was time for lunch, one of May's favorite classes. As usual May sat next to Harry. "I have Quidditch practice after class today…and I was wondering if you would want to come and watch." Harry said to May with a spark of blush turning up on his cheeks.

"I would love to." May said smiling back to him.

"Great. After class I will come find you then I will take you to the Quidditch pitch." Harry relied also returning a smile.

After lunch was over there was one more class left for the day. May was very excited to go watch Harry fly on his little broomstick. She couldn't wait. When time came she gathered her things up right before Harry came up to her. "We will have to go back to our rooms first so you can drop your books off and I can get my broom. Then I will meet you in the common room." Harry said to her then he ran off. May grabbed her things and went back to her room where she sat down her books and quickly left to go find Harry in the common room. Once there she saw Harry waiting for her with his broomstick in his hand. "Great…you came. Now we can head down to the pitch." Harry said looking at May.

"I have never been on a broom before…how is it…is it fun?" May asked curiously.

"Well, yeah…it is so much fun. You'll see what goes on with the game and if you have any questions then just ask after practice." Harry answered.

"Ok!" May said with reassurance.

They walked out of the common room together and then off to the pitch. May found a seat on the bench where she could sit. It was right next to Herimonie and Ron, who were sitting there to watch Harry play. May had many questions about this game, this was only time she found Ron to be useful. After the game Harry flew up to May and asked her if she wanted to have a quick ride on his broom. May was so pleased that she hopped on with excitement. Harry allowed May to steer the broom, but he had to help her at first. Ron and Herimonie both agreed that it was a cute sight. "So how is it to finally be able to fly?" Harry asked May.

"I love it." May said with a big smile on her face.

"Sad thing is George got injured from fire crackers and he is in the hospital wing. He won't be able to play for at least three years. So that means we need to get a new beatter," Harry said to May with a bit of a sad tone to his voice. "Tryouts for a new beatter is today so we can't be up her for too long."

"What does the beatter do?" May asked in interest.

"The beatter has to make sure that I don't get bloody up too badly, they hit the bludgers away or hit the bludgers into the opposing team. They use bats and George can't really use his hand so he's useless now." Harry answered.

"That doesn't seem to hard," May said. " Where do I tryout?"

"You… want to tryout?" Harry asked confused.

"Yes." May replied.

"Ok then you try out here… now. You can show me and Angelina what you can do and if you are good enough then maybe Angelina will let you on the team." He answered. "Angelina is the caption. If you're wondering." Harry added.

"All righty then." May said back. May got back on Harry's broom and Harry handed her a bat as he called for Angelina. When Angelina came over Harry whispered to her then she looked at May smiling.

"Now, all you have to do is hit this bludger away from this goal over here," Harry said pointing to a big circle that was in the sky. "and then if you keep it away from getting through the hole you…will be…doing good." Harry said hoping he wasn't confusing May. "Do you understand?"

"Yeah, I think so." May answered.

"You will do fine don't worry." Harry said to May as he walked off to go sit next to Angelina.

May flew up next to the great big circle that was the goal and waited for the first bludger to come flying at her. _What am I doing here? I am going to suck. Oh shit here comes the first one. _As a bludger came flying towards May she held up her bat and swung as hard as she could still hanging on to the broom. _That wasn't too bad. _May took a deep breath then looked at what was now coming at her…bludgers…a whole bunch of then coming at a great amount of speed. Again May picked her bat back up and got ready for them to come closer. She got about all of them away, but one. When there was no more bludgers coming at her she thought it was over so she began to lower herself to the ground until she heard…"May! There is still one left." Harry yelled pointing at the bludger that was coming for the goal. May went at full speed on the broom back up to the goal and in just the nick of time she hit the bludger out of the way… so hard that she spun around and almost fell off the broom. She shifted her weight back onto the broom so she wouldn't fall and look like a total idiot. May checked one last time to make sure that there was no more. There seemed to no more so she went down to the ground and got off the broom.

"That was wonderful. You are awesome…I cant believe that." May heard as she got off the broom. Angelina and Harry were running over to her clapping together. "I think we have ourselves a new beatter." Angelina said to May once she came fully up to her.

"Really!" May said with the biggest smile on her face ever.

"Yes…you did great." Harry said smiling back to her.

Now it was that time of day when May was going to go tell Rose about her making the Quidditch team. Little did she know that she was going to be getting news about Rose too.

"Hey hun." May said, running up to Rose, giving her a big hug and almost picking her off the ground.

"Well aren't you just a happy sight. Why are you so happy?" Rose asked wondering to herself what had happened.

"Well I have news to tell you." May answered in a really happy voice.

"I have news to tell you too…wait you didn't kiss Harry did you?" Rose said smiling and giving May a little wink.

"No silly…I made the Quidditch team." May answered blushing from what Rose had said.

"Oh my god…I made the team too." Rose said. The two girls just looked at each other and began to scream with excitement.

"Bloody Hell…I am going to lose my ears from you girls screaming and I am going to get a headache from seeing you guys jump up and down like that. Stop it!" Ron said walking by covering his ears.

"Yeah you keep walking cause we are proud…we just made the Quidditch team." Rose said back to Ron. As soon as she said that Ron stopped and turned around.

"Are you bloody serious?" Ron said.

"Yes we are…bloody serious." May and Rose said in unison.

"WICKED!" Ron replied.

"So what are you playing as?" May asked Rose.

"I am the Slytherin's new seeker." Rose replied.

"I am a beatter. That means I have to hit this bludger away from hitting the seeker on my team…who is Harry." May said.

"Potter vs. Potter…this is going to be interesting." Ron said then began to walk off.


End file.
